15 Prompts Challenge
by dustingforsugar
Summary: Fifteen words selected at random and fifteen corresponding drabbles. All Gwen/Kevin.


_I posted this in my livejournal a couple of weeks ago, but I forgot to put it here as well. I found it in my grand file reorganisation this morning. It's all Gwen/Kevin and the T rating is for mild suggestions of sex (not at all explicit though). So, I figured I would upload this before I go out tonight (it's like srs party times tonight XD). Yeah, um, challenge details..._

_Okay, so you're supposed to use an online word generator to get some prompts. Then you write a few paragraphs or sentences on each prompt. I don't really care for rules, so I disregarded the rest of them. I don't even remember what they were now… Hope you like, and I encourage everyone to try it for their favourite pairing/fandom :)_

* * *

_1. Deterrent_

She had moved and changed her name a couple of times. Nothing really worked; he always seemed to find her. Maybe she let it happen, maybe she could have tried harder. She let him get close, because his slip into insanity had been so gradual that she had barely noticed the change. She did not feel like she needed to heed the warnings that everyone doled out, for nobody else understood what was between them. It was all heartbeats and heavy breathing, as she let her fingertips trace his lips. Nothing could stop her.

_2. Evolution_

The car was parked in a secluded spot, less than a block away from Gwen's home. Gwen knew why he did not pull up in front of her house as usual; he could not risk being seen. She didn't get out of the car straight away, and Kevin didn't tell her to; they both had something to say, but neither knew how to phrase it. In the end, they both started talking at once, though they stopped almost as immediately, embarrassed by their sudden outbursts. Gwen knew what Kevin was going to say anyway. He thought that everything would be different between them. So to give him a little reassurance, she laid her hand on his metallic arm.

"Nothing changes."

That was all Gwen said before she briefly kissed his hard, rough cheek and then exited the car. She set off in a run towards her house, and he was left alone with his thoughts.

When Gwen got inside, she snuck up to her room and sobbed. She cried not for herself, but for him. She cried because what had happened to him was so unfair, and he did not deserve it.

_3. Summer_

Kevin always marked the beginning of summer with the arrival of the freckles across Gwen's nose. The warm weather meant that she would abandon tights or jeans in favour of the bare legs that he loved. She even smelled different in summertime; the aroma of her sunscreen overpowered her usual perfume. Even though he did not care for the summer personally, he liked what it brought out in Gwen.

So Kevin looked on as Gwen licked at one of her favourite green popsicles, she always struggled to eat the whole thing before the hot sun melted it. Usually, when she got down to the last few bites, the remains would slip from the stick and splatter on the asphalt. Although, occasionally she would make a lucky catch and they would land in her cupped hand. He loved to see her guiltily lap up the slushy ice from her palm. Sometimes he would even grab her still sticky hand and pull her in for a kiss. Her lips would be cold, but he did not mind, he simply enjoyed the fleeting, seasonal taste of sugar and citrus.

_4. Addition_

As Gwen lay in bed, she stroked her hand over her stomach. 'The size of a pea', that was what the doctor had told her. Even though it had all been a huge surprise, and the little pea's existence was not intentional, Gwen had smiled all the way home from the doctor's office. She knew it was ridiculous and far too early, but Gwen could have sworn she felt _something_ stir in her abdomen, and it made her heart beat just a little faster. She put it down to her alien heritage, but any doctor – from the Milky Way or beyond – would have known the real cause of her feeling: excitement.

Gwen flicked off the bedside lamp and settled in for her nap. Now all she needed to do was figure out how to tell Kevin.

_5. Call_

Since Gwen had got her licence and her own car, Kevin's phone did not ring as often as before. Gwen had usually called him whenever she needed a ride someplace. She would always ask the favour in her oh-so-sweet way, and he would tease her and ask what was in it for him. They would usually spend a couple of minutes on the phone, harmlessly flirting, or sometimes, just talking. He missed those little conversations.

However, Kevin did appreciate the times she pulled up in her third-hand ride and complained about some strange noise the engine made, or how the steering was a little off. Gwen would always promise to pay him for the parts and his time; no matter how many times Kevin said it was not necessary. Instead, he would always settle for her going to get something for them to eat and listening whilst she told him about her day. Sure, he missed their phone calls, but he liked her visits far too much to dwell on it.

_6. Anger_

The road stretched out in front of Kevin as he drummed the fingers of one hand against the wheel of his car. He had eventually cooled down after an hour of driving nowhere in particular. His evening had not exactly gone as planned, for he had ended up having an argument with Gwen. It was nothing serious really, it was just all the little things that had been niggling at them both had finally boiled over. Even though they had each grown up a lot, if pushed, they both had quite the temper.

Gwen had complained about him being late home for dinner for the third time in four days, and it had all spiralled from there. The argument had culminated with Gwen yelling and setting a dinner plate down on the table with such a clatter that vegetables spilled from it onto the table. In return Kevin had yelled right back, stormed out and made sure to slam the door hard enough to destroy the wooden frame.

Now Kevin drove, and looked for somewhere that was still open, so that he could buy her a bunch of pathetic, half-wilted, convenience store flowers. As hard as he tried, he just could not stay angry at her.

_7. Bully_

Kevin had such a tremendous sway over Gwen. She would have done anything for him. He could have taken the opportunity to bully her into doing whatever he wished, but he did not. Gwen always wondered how they usually ended up doing things she liked to do. The reason? It was because the infatuation worked both ways.

_8. Solo_

The drier clicked off, announcing the end of its cycle. Gwen moved to the machine and decanted the still-warm laundry into a large basket. The house was completely still as she ascended the stairs with the laundry basket firmly wedged under her arm. Once upstairs, she made her way to the bedroom, where she placed the basket on the bed and started to sort through the contents. She folded some of her own shirts and put them away in her dresser, then she felt the melancholy approach as she lifted a couple of his shirts from the basket.

Gwen sighed and looked towards the bed. He had only been gone for a couple of days and, as usual, she missed him already. She always found it much easier to be the one away from home; she hated being the person left behind, the one who had to sleep in the big bed all on their own. She had been forced to bundle up at night, because it was so much colder without his warmth next to her. Gwen even missed his snoring and his constant complaints that she stole all the bedcovers.

All of a sudden, her Plumber's badge started bleating. Gwen hurried to retrieve it from the nightstand and activated it with her forefinger as she flopped down on the bed.

"_Gwen? Can you hear me?"_

His voice was distant, distorted and cut in and out, but nevertheless, it was exactly what she needed to hear.

_9. Personal_

The laughter and merriment of the other customers in the bar set Kevin's teeth on edge. He sat in an otherwise empty corner, and he had drunk until his vision was a little hazy around the edges. He paid little attention to the football round-up that blasted from the television, instead staring blankly at the screen, for he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Six months ago Kevin had made a mistake and paid for it; he might not have been sent back to the Null Void but in some ways his punishment was worse. He had lost just about everything that mattered to him. All he had left from back then was his car, and he was even getting tired of that; in fact, he was pretty close to selling it.

He knew he was far too drunk to drive and so he had no idea how he was going to get home, if he even made it that far. He mused that he could always call the blonde from last weekend; she would be keen to see him, if her umpteen messages were anything to go by. Her name was either Melissa or Madison, but Kevin could not quite remember which it was. Not that any little detail about her mattered to him, because when he drew the inevitable comparison, she came up short. Gwen was just better. It would never really be a fair contest; Gwen had set the bar too high.

The blonde had been so gullible. She had believed every last word of his spiel about how he was 'misunderstood', which was really just a ruse to get her into bed. Gwen would have seen through it in seconds. He knew he was not really over the redhead, despite what he would always say to anyone who dared ask. The stark realisation that he still wanted her surprised him, and he vowed to get up the next morning, go and see her and make everything right. Just like he had every other drunken Friday night for the last six months.

_10. Taste_

Gwen had never cared too much for drinking. Truthfully, she did not really enjoy the taste, it always gave her a headache in the morning and she did not like the out-of-control sensation of being drunk. She liked it on other people even less; it always seemed to make them dumb and sick, and she was always stuck looking after them.

However, every time Kevin came home from the bar and slipped into bed beside her, her opinion fell by the wayside. As he whispered in her ear to wake her, she could always smell the alcohol on his breath; it was not a bad thing, because it made him a lot looser with his 'I-love-yous'. When his hands touched her every need and she felt the sharp smack of the hard liquor on her tongue, nothing tasted better.

_11. Union_

A metallic sound rang out as Kevin was launched into the side of a pickup, and that was when Gwen finally lost her temper. She gathered up the huge skirt of her dress in her hands - so that she could run more effectively - and shot a beam of energy at their attacker, just as Kevin was about to be squashed under its huge tentacle. Hurt and temporarily distracted from crushing Kevin, the alien turned to Gwen, who hopped up onto a step made from mana. She made it rise up high into the air, so that she was face to face with the slobbering alien.

"You're ruining my wedding day!" She yelled, as she sent a huge ball of energy directly at the alien's torso.

After a few more hits, the alien was subdued and bound in thick streams of mana, and across the church parking lot Ben had defeated its partner in crime.

Now that everyone was safe, Gwen took the opportunity to walk over to Kevin and use her mana to set him on his feet. Much to Gwen's relief he was unhurt and even grinning,

"You saved my butt back there."

Gwen simply shrugged and patted at the comb that anchored her waist-length veil to her hair, in an effort to ensure everything still looked perfect. To both the bride and groom's disappointment, the aliens had interrupted the ceremony just before they could seal the union with the traditional kiss. There was also still the paperwork to complete and the pictures to take, and Gwen did not want to look unkempt in those.

Gwen shifted uncomfortably as Kevin carefully looked her up and down. She did not even have a second to protest when he scooped her up in his arms. Bridal style, because it was only fitting. She just rolled with the moment, giggled and looped her arms around his neck.

"That's a lotta dress." He smirked, as part of the voluminous skirt tickled his nose.

Gwen smiled and freed up a hand to smooth the material away from his face, "Now where were we?"

They leant in towards each other, and Kevin finally got to kiss the bride.

_12. Referee_

When Ben rounded the corner, he was assaulted with the sight of his two companions in a passionate embrace. Ben was stunned; he could not find a single word to say. He could only look on as Gwen's hands gathered fistfuls of Kevin's shirt, and in return Kevin tangled his fingers through the long hair that she usually hated anyone to muss.

Ben found the whole situation very awkward and unsavoury, but even though he eventually broke his silence and made mock retching noises, he was secretly glad he would not have to play referee as often.

_13. Demise_

Kevin felt Gwen's fingers curl around a couple of his own; it was the only movement either of them could manage from their positions. They had been captured and consequently bound, side by side, to a large column. They had tried to escape, but no amount of magic or mana would yield any results for Gwen, and Kevin had been left with nothing to absorb. Eventually, the bad guy du jour - finally done with his gloating - rounded on the pair, ready to destroy them. Both Gwen and Kevin refused to close their eyes like cowards, so they turned towards one another instead, silently agreeing that the last thing they wanted to see was each other.

_14. Understated_

The party in Gwen's parents' backyard was in full swing. The place was full of Tennyson relatives and assorted kids of Gwen's age, and Kevin knew no one. Ben had been the one who had convinced him to attend, because he had known that Kevin was not really 'busy', and it was a joint party after all. So Kevin stood by Julie – who had clearly been assigned to keep him company – and stared into his small plastic cup, whilst Gwen played the social butterfly. Occasionally, Julie tried to make conversation, but Kevin did not really know what to say to her, so instead he watched Gwen.

Gwen rarely wore dresses, and the one she had chosen seemed so very understated for a birthday girl. The plain, white summer-dress was certainly conservative from the front, but it was when Kevin caught sight of the back of her dress, that was when he was captivated. The small v at her chest showed no cleavage, but it was mirrored more deeply on her back. It was still tasteful and appropriate for a family party, but coupled with her pinned-up hair, her bare back teased him from across the yard, and he was left longing to follow the v with his fingertip.

_15. Contour_

The soft contours of her body soothed him. Only three of the six Plumbers assigned to his particular mission had made it home. Kevin almost felt guilty for being one of them. However, he could not feel too regretful; he just _had_ to come home to her. She was always his motivation to stay in one piece. She penetrated everything in his life; he could never be alone, even if he tried. So, concentrating on her soft curves made everything else fall away. Making love to her helped him forget all the terrible things he had seen. Her body was his temple, and that night he needed to pray.


End file.
